Gone Twins Gone
by BeautifulHannah2004
Summary: Lola and Lana go to see Blarney.


Lola and Lana are watching the TV, Blarney The Dinosaur is on.

-That was a great show, right kids?-Blarney asked.

-Right Blarney!-The twins said.

-Don't forget to come to this year's Blarney convention in Royal Woods!-Blarney yelled to the audience.

-It's in Royal Woods!-The twins exclaimed happily.

-If you show up, you might get to be on me TV show, and do the Irish Jig, Blarney style!-Blarney exclaimed.-And everyone who shows up gets to meet me!

-We could meet Blarney!-Lana exclaimed.

-And be on TV!-Lola exclaimed.

-I've been on the princess channel before, but this would be 10 times better!-Lana squealed.

-Let's go ask mom and dad if they'll take us!-Lola suggested.

-Mom, dad, will you take us to see Blarney!-Lola and Lana asked.

-Sorry sweeties, we can't, I have to go to Lynn's state championship game.-Rita said.

-And I'll be at Luan's comedy show, boy she is hilarious.-Lynn Sr. said.

-Please!-Lola begged.

-It's super important!-Lana exclaimed.

-We could be on TV with Blarney!-They continued.

-How about you go with one of your older siblings, I'm sure they'll take you.-Rita said.

-And then we could go to BlarneyCon?!-The twins asked.

-It's fine with us, but your older sibling has to say they are taking you to us!-Lynn Sr. said.

-Thanks dad!-They exclaimed.

The twins run off to ask their siblings to chaperone.

-Alright, I think they'll say no if Lucy or Lincoln does it.-Lola explained.

-And Luan and Lynn are doing their things.-Lana continued.

-And Lori will make us wash her clothes for the rest of our lives if she chaperones.-Lola added.

-So that leaves Leni and Luna.-They finished.

LOLA AND LANA HAVE FLASHBACKS FROM LUNA CRUSHING THEM AT THEIR FIRST CONCERT, AND ANOTHER OF LENI CHASING A BLARNEY IMPERSONATOR BECAUSE SHE THOUGHT HE WAS ATTACKING THEM.

-Of course they'll agree.-Lana said.-But I don't think they are the best chaperones.

-Oh well, I guess we can kiss BlarneyCon goodbye.-Lola said sadly.

-Maybe next year will be in Royal Woods too.-Lana lamented.

-Let's go to bed and forget BlarneyCon exists at all.-Lola said.

Lana and Lola sadly head to their room, and lay on the bed for awhile. Leni and Luna barge into the room.

-Why didn't you ask us to chaperone?!-Leni asked.

-Well.-They started.

-It's cool, because we're chaperoning now!-Luna interrupted.

-I wanted to make up for scaring of Blarney that one time.-Leni explained.

-And I want to make up for nearly crushing you.-Luna continued.

-Nearly.-Lola said.

-Alright, for crushing you.-Luna said.

-Let me discuss it with my colleague.-Lola said.

-What do we do, if we say no we'll crush them, but if we say yes, they'll crush us, well, Luna at least.-Lana started.

-Maybe a third chaperone.-Lola suggested.

-But who, Lori?-Lana asked.

-No, Lincoln!-Lola explained.

-Oh.-Lana realized.-I like it!

-Let's do it.-Lola finished.

-We have decided, we will go with you, but Lincoln is coming too.-Lola told them.

-Why Lincoln?-They asked.

-Didn't you know, Lincoln is a huge Blarney fan!-Lana lied.

-Yeah, some might say he's a bigger fan than us!-Lola lied.-Did you know, that after he saw SMOOCH, he never missed a Blarney concert?

Luna and Leni Luagh a little, then they agree.

-Sure, he can come.-Luna agreed.

-Yeah, mom and dad don't really consider us responsible, so taking care of all 3 of you might change that.-Leni said happily.

-Alright, see you tomorrow for BlarneyCon!-The twins said excitedly.

Luna and Leni leave to go tell Lincoln about BlarneyCon

-We're going to BlarneyCon, we're going to BlarneyCon!-The twins began chanting.-We're going to BlarneyCon!

-Hey guys, did you tell Luna and Leni that I was Blarney the Dinosaur's biggest fan?-Lincoln came in and asked.

-Why are you asking?-Lana asked.

-I don't know why, but they told me they would take me to BlarneyCon, but I said I never liked Blarney, in fact he used to and still does terrify me, and that I wasn't going.-Lincoln answered.-Even though I took care of it, I just wanted to know if you were the ones that told them that.

-We did.-Lola replied.

-Why?-Lincoln asked.

-We want you to go with us!-Lana said.

-Why?!-Lincoln asked surprised.

Lola signaled Lincoln to come closer, and began whispering into his ear.

-We don't think Luna and Leni are the best chaperones.-Lola said.-They ruined our previous encounters with Blarney, and even though they mean well, there's a good chance that they'll ruin this one. We want you to keep them from doing so.

Lincoln looks to Lana and she nods at him.

-Guys I still get creeped out when I'm around that dinosaur, him and his dark evil eyes, along with all of his evil merchandise.-Lincoln said.

-Please!-Lola and Lana begged.

-Ok, but you owe me for it!-Lincoln answered.

-Thanks Lincoln!-They said hugging him.

-You're welcome, now if you'll excuse me, I have to go tell them I'm going to the convention.

Lincoln leaves and the twins go back to chanting. They next day, Lola and Lana wake up extra early, and Lola heads into Leni's room, while Lana takes Luna's.

-Get up!-The twins exclaimed.-It's time for BlarneyCon!

-Huh?-They asked still sleepy.

-BlarneyCon!-The twins exclaimed.

-Ok, I'm up.-They said.-Where is Lincoln?

-I am about to wake him.-Lana said.

-What time is it?-Leni asked.

-4:00.-Lola answered.

-Oh my gosh, we slept through the whole day!-Leni exclaimed.-BlarneyCon closes in one hour!

-No, it's 4 a.m.-Lola said.

-What the heck little dudettes?!-Luna asked tired.-I fell asleep at 12 a.m.!

-I was up late too.-Leni said.-We watched a movie.

-Well, we gotta beat the BlarneyCon lines.-Lola said.

-Yeah, but we're up really early, we only got 4 hours of sleep!-They said.

-Oh well, I guess we can go next year, since you didn't go to bed early enough.-Lana said sadly to guilt them.

-No!-Leni exclaimed.

-That won't be necessary, we'll take you, and it'll be the best day ever!-Luna promised.

-Thanks, now we'll go wake Lincoln.-The twins said.

-Luna, I know you're tired, so am I, but we need to keep it together and give them a good trip, we got this!-Leni whispered to Luna.

-Alright!-Lincoln said.-Let's get this over with.

The siblings head to BlarneyCon by foot because Rita, Lynn Sr., and Lori were all to tired to drive them at that time.

-Mon said to text her when we're ready to leave.-Luna said.-So tell us when you're ready.

-Ok.-Lana replied.

-Let's go inside already!-Lola exclaimed.

They went to the booth to pay for admission, it was 10 dollars a person but Luna and Leni covered it.

-What first?-Luna asked.

-Let's go to the gift shop!-They said.

They went to the shop and after plenty of searching, Lana got a Blarney mask, and Lola got his hat and a clover.

-Let's do the raffle, if we win we could be on TV!-Lana exclaimed.

-Fine, we'll enter you guys.-They said.

-Thanks Leni!-They said.-Thanks Luna!

-Alright, you're officially entered in the raffle.-They replied, what else is on your minds?

-Breakfast!-They said happily.-They're selling Blarney Smoothies!

-Breakfast it is.-They replied.

-Yeah, I'm kinda hungry too, now that you mention it.-Lincoln said.

They head to the food section, and order 5 Blarn-Berry Smoothies, Luna and Leni disliked it and threw theirs away, Lincoln also disliked but was way too hungry to pass it up, and drank it. Lola and Lana loved it and drank it down.

-So what now?-They asked.

-They're doing an origin of Blarney show.-They said.-We can watch that.

-Sure.-Luna and Leni agreed.

-Yeah, let's...watch...Blarney.-Lincoln said.

They head into the room, and lights go off, Leni and Luna are no longer able to resist their urge to get more sleep, and pass out during the middle of the show. All while Lincoln is covering his eyes so he doesn't have to watch Blarney, Lola sees a man in a Blarney suit going by outside of the screening room.

-Lana, look, it's Blarney!-Lola exclaimed.

-Oh, that's awesome!-Lana said.

-And we could get to talk to him!-They said to each other.-Let's go!

Lola taps Lincoln's shoulder.

-Hey Linky, Lana and I need to go to the ladies room, be right back.-Lola said.

-Fine, take care.-Lincoln replied.

The twins run off, towards the end of the show, Lincoln uncovers his eyes to see Lola and Lana haven't returned.

-Oh no, they're out there alone!-Lincoln exclaimed.-Leni, Luna, wake up! Oh whatever, I'll come back for you later, right now I have to find my other sisters!

Meanwhile Lola and Lana are talking to Blarney.

So you kids never missed a Blarney concert?-Blarney asked surprised.

-Yep, we were even crushed by our sister at our first concert.-Lola explained.

-That's amazing, but Blarney has go to go right now, keep staying the amazing fans you arw!-Blarney said.

-We will!-Lola and Lana and exclaimed.-So which way back to the screening room? I don't have a clue!

Back in the screening room, the sleeping sisters are dreaming, conveniently, the dreams at BlarneyCon, where they are chaperoning the twins and Lincoln.

LENI'S DREAM.

Lola and Lana, having a ton of Blarn-Berry Smoothies, are feeling sick.

-Umm, Leni, Luna, can we leave?-The twins asked.

-Why?-They asked.-Are you not enjoying BlarneyCon?

-I feel sick!-They said.-I want to go home!

-Don't worry, we'll take care of this!-Leni promised.-Luna call mom and dad.

-You got it sis.-Luna said.

Leni gives the twins bags to puke into, and afterwards gives them a mint and a pill.

-There, that should do it!-Leni exclaimed.

-Hey sis, do they still want to leave?-Luna asked.

-No we don't.-The twins said happily.

-Ok.-Luna replied.-Never mind mom!

Just then the driving instructor Leni had in Driving Miss Hazy shows up.

-Loud, I realized I was harsh on you failing you 14 times.-The instructor said.-Here's your drivers license.

-Yay!-Leni exclaimed.-Best day ever!

LUNA'S DREAM.

The twins are wanting a special Blarney action figure, but you have to win a mini game in order to win it, which neither do.

-BlarneyCon is ruined!-Lana said.

-Yeah, without that Blarney toy, everything else is ruined!-Lola said.

-It isn't ruined yet!-Luna said.

Luna gives the the man a dollar, and successfully completed the mini game.

-Alright, which one do you want?-The man asked.

-The Blarney toy please.-Luna said.

-Here you go.-The man replied.

-Eeeeeeee!-They exclaimed.-Thank you Luna!

-You're welcome.-Luna replied handing them the toy.

Just then Mick Swagger shows up.

-Hey, I met you at the family fun fair!-Mick exclaimed.-You got to come tour with me!

-Yes!-Luna exclaimed.-Best day ever!

The girls wake up.

-Guess what Luna, I got my license!-Leni exclaimed.

-Well I'm touring with Mick Swagger!-Luna exclaimed.

-Oh I'm so happy for you sis!-They told each other.-Wait, when did that happen? And more importantly, where are our siblings?!

-Oh my gosh!-Leni exclaimed.-What if they ran off because we fell asleep?!

-Maybe they did!-Luna said shocked.-Mom and dad were right, we aren't responsible enough to chaperone!

-Why did we have to stay up so late last night?!-Leni asked despite knowing the answer.

-That doesn't matter right now!-Luna said.

-All that matters is finding our siblings!-They exclaimed.

They head out of the screening room and search desperately for the twins, Luna looked through the food court, while Leni took the souvenir shops, but to no avail. They looked at the fun and games, only to find nothing. Their last option is to search the stage where Blarney will go on later. Luckily they see them there, but their Blarney accessories, are gone, and the duo are crying.

-What happened?!-They asked as they ran up to the twins and hugged them tightly.

-We ran off, and then we got lost, and some...some...some big kids took our Blarney stuff from us, and our phones died, so we couldn't call and ask for help!-The twins cried.

-Those jerks!-Luna shouted.

-But we're here now, and we aren't going to let them take things from you ever again.-Leni said.-But where's Lincoln?

Just then Lincoln is seen chasing after two kids, one wearing a Blarney mask, and the other wearing a hat and clover.

-Those are the punks!-Lola yelled.

-After him!-Lana yelled.

The girls follow Lincoln, when they catch up, a guard shows up, and asks what's going on.

-They took our stuff!-The twins yelled.

-So what if we did?-One of the bigger kids asked.

-We paid for that, now give it back to our sisters!-Luna and Leni commanded.

-You heard them.-The guard said.-Now return the accessories.

-Fine!-The other big kids yelled.-It is useless garbage anyways!

The big kids give the twins their stuff, and walk off, but one of them mutters "big babies". Luna and Leni go ballistic, and begin chasing after the big kids again. Then it shows the loud kids back at home watching the news.

-In our top story, a family was kicked out of BlarneyCon when two of the girls chased after some children, and began fighting with them, the girls were charged with assault, and were placed under house arrest for 6 weeks, as for the kids they fought with, 1 week community service.-The news anchor said.

-Sorry we got you kicked out of BlarneyCon.-Luna said.

-We were supposed to chaperone you, but it might have turned out better if you were our chaperones.-Leni said.

-It's not your fault, we wouldn't have been kicked out if we stayed with you and didn't meet those jerks.-Lola said.

-And I had a blast before that happened.-Lana continued.-I had a great day, thanks for helping us.

-No problem.-They replied.

-I was happy to help as well.-Lincoln added.

-I'm just sad we will never know if we won the raffle.-The twins said.

-That kinda sucks, but I bet you could do a better Irish Jig than even Blarney!-Leni, Luna, Lincoln comforted.

-Thanks!-The twins exclaimed.-Do you want to see it?

-Sure!-They answered.

Lola and Lana do Blarney's Irish Jig.

THE END.


End file.
